1,2,3,4
by WaffleGirlIsAwesome432
Summary: Inspired by Plain White T's song, 1234. Just your regular Percabeth one-shot with a mix of Discovery Channels and hysteria, but of course. What else wouldja expect from our favorite couple?


**Okay...well...i have nothing say but that this is Annabeth's POV, and Percy is at Annabeth's place. Please R&R, but you don't really need to. I just prefer that you do. :)**

* * *

I sighed, sitting a foot from Percy on the couch, in my house. He's my (incredibly hot) best friend, but this is one of those scenarios where the girl (me) is secretly (not really much of a secret if everyone knows) in love with her best friend (Percy). I hate that I have to keep up this stupid façade of "Wise Girl, The Know It All."

It sucks.

Percy's probably texting that stupid ol' what's-her-name red head, but I'm stuck with nothing but the Discovery Channel.

I mean, sure, I'm pretty much obsessed with this channel, but it's kind of hard to concentrate with Percy here, just sitting there and looking sexy without even knowing...

Because I couldn't stand it any longer (you know, us Athena children, we just have to know everything), I raised an eyebrow at the hot Seaweed Brain who sat on my left and said quizzically, "Texting Rachel?"

Hey, I consider it an achievement that I even remembered her name.

He snorted and tossed his phone onto the spot inbetween us and ran his fingers through the shaggy black hair that I simply adored. I looked at the phone incredulously. Jeez… that's a Blackberry Torch...

"No, I'm never going to text that little slut ever again. Gosh, she's such a bi—"

"Watch your language, Kelp Head, there's a lady present," I interrupted.

Percy flashed me my favorite dazzling smile, but then I blinked, "Wait, what happened?"

He groaned and I scooted closer, throwing his phone at his face, "Come on, you know better than anybody that nothing escapes the eyes and ears of Annabeth Chase. Besides, if you don't tell me, I'll just hear the rumors from other people at school tomorrow, and rumors are a lot worse."

He rested his head on my shoulder and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "I hate my life."

Though it was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do, I pushed him away and laughed, "Nuh, uh, no crying shoulder role for me. I'm the one who should be crying, those whales are practically extinct!" I gestured to the TV.

Percy glared at the screen, "Stupid whales, making poor Annabeth cry. You should be ashamed of yourselves!" I laughed, burying my face in his chest as he pretended to wrap his arms around me protectively. "You see? Now she's gone hysterical! I'm so sorry, Annabeth! I told you this dumb channel would give you hysteria someday. Somebody call 911!"

I was laughing so hard that I fell off the couch, pulling him with me. I blushed, seeing that he was on top of me, but then he pretended to gasp in horror and sat up.

"Oh no! Now she doesn't have equilibrium anymore! Noooo! What will we do now?" Then he started tickling me until I couldn't breathe and started hyperventilating, "No! She's loosing her memory; she's forgotten how to breathe! Breathe Annabeth, breathe! Just suck through that thing we call 'mouth!' I'll help you!"

He positioned his hands on my stomach, about to perform CPR. I pushed his hands away and gasped inbetween laughs, "Stop it, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy grinned and flopped down beside me on the floor, waiting patiently for me to calm down. When I did, he slid his arm underneath me, around my shoulders, and said calmly, "That's it…just get it all out."

I stared at him for a second before burying my face in his chest again, breaking down into a fit of giggles with my eyes watering. This happened almost every time he was at my house and we were alone.

A couple pillow fights later (surprisingly painful) and just lying down on the carpet with my head on Percy's chest, listening to the radio loudly on 102.7, we listened to he radio dude say to call or text in a song request.

Percy smiled to himself, got up, and excused himself. I just resumed listening to the radio, waiting for that Seaweed Brain to come back when suddenly, "Hey, we've got a special request from that hot new artist, Percy Jackson..." I sat up. Sure, Percy did music, but did he call in a request?

"…and it's his hit new song '1, 2, 3, 4' that he requested. He said it's dedicated to the one girl that he loves, Annabeth Chase. Well, here it is—'1, 2, 3, 4.' Dedicated to that lucky girl, Annabeth Chase! Ha, ha, best of luck for you two."

As the song started playing, Percy entered the room, smiling and holding his phone in his hand. I just stared at him.

_You make it easy, it's easy as one, two, ah-one, two, three four._

I grinned getting up, and ran into his strong embrace.

_There's only One thing, Two do, Three words, Four you. I love you. There's only One way, Two say, those Three words, and that's what I'll do. I love you._

Percy and I leaned forward, but he was the one two—I mean, to—kiss me. His lips were soft and warm, and heck, I couldn't even hear the song anymore. When we pulled away, we lay back down lazily and Percy sang the rest of the song to me. I smiled and snuggled closer to him as the song came to an end.

I frowned and looked up at him, "You never told me what happened between you and Rachel."

"Well, it started out—"

"And my channel's not dumb, what do you have against my Discovery Channel?"

"Uh…"


End file.
